Operative methods are known for dyeing hair, which provide the use of aluminium foil strips, end wraps in various materials, and/or also plastic caps, etc., onto which the hair is laid during dyeing/bleaching, as auxiliary accessories for the hairdresser.
For example, in the case of using aluminium foils, bleaching is obtained by a method which provides a succession of steps substantially consisting of sectioning the hair to be dyed/bleached by means of a tail comb; forming the lock; arranging the lock on the aluminium foil strip; depositing a dyeing fluid or gel onto the lock; protecting the dyed/bleached lock by, for example, superposition of a protective sheet, or by folding the lock on itself, with the lock contained within the fold; waiting for the penetration of the dye into the hair structure; and, finally, washing the hair with removal of the strips and final drying of the dyed/bleached hair.
A completely similar technique provides, as a replacement for the aluminium foil, the use of a transparent plastic material sheet. However, notwithstanding the different nature of the material constituting the strip, the dyeing/bleaching operations proceed in a substantially similar manner to those of the preceding case.